This invention relates to automated aquatic systems for the culture of aquatic species.
Conventional aquaculture systems typically require significant amounts of human intervention in order to enable a species of interest to be grown and cultured. Such systems are not "closed," instead requiring partial water changes and the like. In large systems, significant amounts of water may need to be used and disposed of. A system which is automated and truly closed would be advantageous.